Beat (A.K.A: Delren Inadra)
Basic Information: Age: around 9 solar sweeps (19 earth years) Height: 6 ft. Weight: 140 lbs. Sign: Virgo Blood Color: Jade Sylladex(s): Chastity, Wallet, and Jenga. Class: Sylph Aspect: Space Planet: Land of Rays and Melody Weapon of choice: -Naginata -Glaive -Gauntlet -Spray Paint Note: Capable of weilding a variety of weapons, the naginata is his primary strife type due to its versatility in combat, as well as it's defensive nature. Background: Little is known of where Beat comes from, as he is the only person to survive his original session and rarely talks about it with anyone else. From what he has said on the issue however, he comes from a universe where Troll society had co-existed with humans for eons. As such, he is a bizzare half-breed who was considered a second-class citizen by some members of both Troll and Human society. As his mother died shortly after his birth, he was raised solely by his human father. It is currently unknown whether Beat's father is still alive, though it is the opinion of the author that this is not the case. Personality: Once he was a very angry and emotionally unstable individual that didn't understand kindness or joy. Years of persecution as he grew up from both Trolls and Humans forced him to become a rather introspective and angry individual. Somehow though, he endured and slowly changed into a calm and generally happy individual who is suprisingly compassionate, though often reserved and still slightly akward in social situations. The death of his friends, family, and co-players in his session has left him with severe emotional scars- as well as slightly unhinged his mind, and his personality is noticeably more jaded tward life in general. It is difficult to describe his personality as anything specific, as he is too many things at once for it to ever be accurate. One person said it best when they described him as "Predictably unpredictable". While generally benign in nature, and often a volunteer keeper-of-the-peace, it should be mentioned that he has a particular dislike of Tricksters, at least initially, and rarely thinks much of their romantic partners. Though he will never admit it- he values the opinions others have of him greatly and it hurts him when he finds someone who does not like him. Sadly, often those individuals are usually angry at him for some action he takes while "playing the bad guy" in order to further his own goals (whatever they might have been at the time- since he keeps his motives to himself.) A loyal friend and servant of the people, Beat often deems his friends and aquaintences that he likes as his "Masters". Though at times he will act more as a nanny than a servant (in order to keep people in line), when given a direct order from someone who he calls a friend he is likely to not question it- preferring to simply trust in their judgement. While doing so he believes he is little more than a tool to be weilded by others- whether it be as a sword, a sheild, or a necessary sacrifice: his oath of servitude is absolute and binding. This shows just how devoted he is to those he cares about- despite not always showing it in other ways due to social akwardness. Author's Note: Has slightly amourous inclinations twards certain people, such as: Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor, Dirk Strider, John Egbert, Ross Lallonde, and (male) Terezi Pyrope. It should be apparent that Beat is also a homosexual, much to the dismay of many a hopeful lady. Noteable Sayings: *"The only way foreward, is through." *"If we didn't have problems and people who fought one another, life would be awfully dull." *"A strong fighter can boast about his strength all day, but in my experience it's the people that prefer not to fight who are the most lethal. The art of combat extends far beyond the battlefeild- the trick is watching for the signs." *"If there is a God, they invented whiskey to prevent the Irish from ruling the world." *"Pretty speeches and good intentions do NOT amount to action." *"None of this nonsense, please." Relationships Matesprit: None Currently Morail: Ariana Athene Auspistice: None (Usually a role that he plays for others) Kismesis: Red (disreputableDog) Category:Trouman? Category:Troll Category:Human